Isz Gravestone
Isz Gravestone is a Chalice Dungeon in Bloodborne. Description Part of the old labyrinth that spans the entire underground of Yharnam. Since the time of Byrgenwerth, the Great Isz Chalice was the first to be brought to the surface and allowed the Choir to traverse and study the land deep within the old labyrinth. It also gave them an audience with Ebrietas, making this chalice, and therefore Isz a cornerstone of the Healing Church's highest delegations. According to the Choir, this location is part of an area that is partially transcended throughout the cosmos and allowed the Great Ones to inhabit the place. Evidence of this can be noticed when travelling through Isz, for close observation can reveal the nebulous, eldritch mists that show small glimpses into the vast cosmos of space and the Great Ones. Needless to say, most of the lifeforms here are Kin, and so are weak to Bolt. Required Chalice Isz Gravestone can be created by conducting a Chalice Ritual using one of the following Chalices: *Great Isz Chalice *Isz Root Chalice *Sinister Isz Root Chalice Enemies *Labyrinth Watcher *Labyrinth Rat *Celestial Child *Keeper's Hunting Dog *Keeper of the Old Lords *Bloodlicker *Brainsucker *Nightmare Apostle *Gel *Rotted Corpse *Gravekeeper Scorpion *Celestial Minion *Scourge Beast *Watcher's Gravedigger *Nameless Tomb Prospector Hunter (Armed with Ludwig's Holy Blade and Rosmarinus) Bosses *Brainsucker (Layer 1) *Celestial Emissary (Layer 2) *Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos (Layer 3) Loot :Note: the following items relate to the Great Isz Chalice only. Layer 1: *Blood Vial x2 *Quicksilver Bullets x5 *Poison Knife x2 *Ritual Blood (5) x3 *Arcane Damp Blood Gem (6) (Brainsucker) Layer 2: *Sedative x3 *Quicksilver Bullets x15 *Kin Coldblood (11) x1 *Ritual Blood (5) x7 *Pearl Slug x4 *Blood Vial x2 *Poison Knife x6 *Odd Arcane Damp Blood Gem (6) x1 *Kin Coldblood (10) x1 *Arcane Damp Blood Gem (6) (Celestial Emissary) Layer 3: *Blue Elixir x4 *Sedative x3 *Quicksilver Bullets x10 *Odd Arcane Damp Blood Gem (5) x1 *Blood Vial x5 *Great One's Wisdom x2 *Kin Coldblood (12) x2 *Sage's Hair x6 *Red Jelly x2 *Tomb Mould (5) x5 *Yellow Backbone x3 *Sinister Isz Root Chalice (20000 from Bath Messengers) *Isz Root Chalice (Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos) Pthumeru Ihyll Root Chalice dungeons Possible Enemies *Labyrinth Watcher *Labyrinth Rat *Celestial Child *Keeper's Hunting Dog *Keeper of the Old Lords *Bloodlicker *Child of Rom - will only appear on the same layer as Rom, the Vacuous Spider if she's the boss of that layer. *Garden of Eyes *Labyrinth Ritekeeper *Cramped Casket *Snake Ball *Fluorescent Flower *Brainsucker *Nightmare Apostle *Gel *Rotted Corpse *Gravekeeper Scorpion *Celestial Minion *Scourge Beast *Watcher's Gravedigger *Nameless Tomb Prospector Hunter (Armed with Ludwig's Holy Blade and Rosmarinus) Possible Bosses *Brainsucker *Maneater Boar *Merciless Watchers and Chieftan *Keeper of the Old Lords *Undead Giant *Pthumerian Descendant *Pthumerian Elder *Celestial Emissary *Amygdala *Rom, the Vacuous Spider *Ebrietas Possible Wandering Boss Encounters *Pthumerian Descendant Videos Trivia * Due to the nature of the cosmos, and of the Great Ones, it can be theorized that killing a Great One does not kill it but only what physical form it has taken. The nature of Isz may have allowed the Kin that you killed to get to the chalice, such as Ebrietas, to return to this physical plane. If that is true, it could also explain how the bosses there have returned to physical existence instead of having copies (Loran's Darkbeast and Paarl are not the same lifeforms, but perhaps the two variants of Ebrietas are). Gallery Isz_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art for Isz The Land Of Isz.png The Land Of Isz 2.png The Land Of Isz 3.png The Land of Isz 4.png The Land of Isz 5.png The Land Of Isz By MoonlightButterfly.gif Isz Gravestone №3.png Isz Gravestone №4.png Isz Gravestone №6.png Isz Gravestone №1.png Category:Chalice Dungeons Category:Locations